Circumstances
by storyteller-ryu
Summary: Mai has a secret and she needs help. Will she be able to tell Naru or will she jsut run from everyone with the help of Madoka.


Mai stood in her bathroom staring wide eyed at the counter of the sink. To be more specific, she was looking at an object that was lying on hte couter, "How could this happen?" She shooke her head and ran out of the barthroom, grabbing her coat she rn out the door. Back in the bathroom on the counter was a box and a plastic stick. The stick had a plus sign on its small screen.

Mari ran down the street towards the middle of town, not caring that people were staring at her as if she were crazy. Coming to a tall building she ran into it's lobby and to the front desk, "Excuse me, is Mori Madoka still staying here?" 

The person sitting at the desk stared at her then began typing on his computer, Yes, shes in room 324 on the third floor."

"Okay, thank-you. she said and ran to the the elevator. When the eleveater reached the third floor she ran down the hall looking for the room number as she past the the doors.

"320, 323, 324!" she exclaimed as she came to the right door. She hurridly knocked and listened intently for sounds in the room. She then heard feet shuffling inside and the unlocking of the door, it swung open to the reveal the smiling face of Mori Madoka. When she saw Mai standing at the door her face went from a friendly smile to a look of surprise.

"Mai-chan, what are you doing here? Madoka said with a worried tone, "Is there something wrong with Lin or Naru?"

Mari shook her head, "No, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" She looked at ehr feet with a saddened expression, "Please i'ts really important."

Mdoka looked the the fidgeting girl and gave her a comforting smile, "Alright come on in." She stpped away from the doorway to allow the girl entrance into the room. Mai stepped into the room and walked to the bed, she sat down with a weary sigh and watched as Madoka sat in the only chair in the room, "What do you need Mai-chan?"

Mai drew in a shaky breath, "Earlier this week I wasn't feeling to well but I just put it off as something I ate at the party we had the other day." Madoka nodded and waited for her to continue, "And well..."

-Flashback-

Mai woke up with a start when her alarm clock sounded in her ear. She moaned as she groggily got up from her bed and rubbed her eyes, "Is it just me or has getting up in the morning becoming harder?" Just as she swung her legs off of the bed she was struck witha huge wave of naseau came over her.

Gripping her stomach and her mouth she rushed to the bathroom down the hall, when she reached the toilet she lost the remaining pieces of supper from last night, "Ugh, I didn't want to see that again!" She sat down on the floor to settle her stomach and think about what happened, "What was that all about?"

A few minutes later her stomach settled as she went to the sink and rinse her mouth out. "It must have been the food I made last night." She exited the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, "All that strain made me hungry."

She went over to her fridge and looked inside ans saw a jar of pickles and some tomatoes, "Ooo, pickles and tomatoes sound good." She reached into the fridge but stopped before she could get the items, "What the heck, pickles and tomoatoes, that should be disgusting. Her stomach didn't agree with her as it rumbled in hunger, she shrugged, "Okay, if youcan handle it." She took the stuff out and began to eat.

-End of Flashback-

"So you've had wierd food cravings all week?" Madoka asked in a calm tone.

Mai nodded, "Yeah and being tired all the time, I nearly got in trouble at the office because I fell asleep at my desk."

"Mai, you do know what the problem is that causes these symtoms do't you?" Madoka asked seriously. Mai looked straight at her and smiled sadly, "Unfortunately I do."

She got up from the bed and walked to the window and looked out, "I took a test and this one I hoped I wouldn't pass."

Madoka was still in her seat, "What do you plan to do?" Mai turned back to her and had tears in her eyes, Madoka shot out of her chair just as the girl collasped and broke down crying.

"I don't know, I'm so scared Madoka, I can't tell anyone at the office." she cried into the woman's shoulder, "they'll think I'm a slut or something worse." Mai cried as Madoka stroked her back and murmured comfortin words to her, after a few minutes she had calmed down and sat back from Madoka with sad smile.

"Mai how did this happed." the woman asked, "who's the father?"

Mai laughed sadly, "Do you remember the party about a week ago?" When Madoka nodded she continued, "Well someone spiked a certain narcissist's drink and let's just say I was the one in charge of taking him home." She began to cry again and Madoka hugged her again.

"Let's think of something." the woman told her gently, "since you can't go back to work, what are going to do?"

"I have something but I need your help." Mai told her, Madoka nodded and listened as Mai explained her plan.

-The Next Day-

Everone had arrived at Shibuya Psychic Research waiting room, all except Mai, everyone was surprised by this. She was usually there serving tea to all of them about this time, "I wonder wher the you lady is, it's not like her to be late for her."

Masako scoffed at this, "She probably overslepted, it seems so like her."

Ayako nodded her head in agreement, "Yes it does, it seems as though she's been falling asleep a lot lately."

John gave them a shy smile, "Maybe Naru has been working her to hard." Worry was evident in his tone and the others agreed, Naru was a task master at times. They all jumped when they heard a door open and a deep voice called out to them.

"Mai, how many times do I have to tell youthis is not a meeting place and where is my tea?" Naru called out in an angry voice, he stopped when he didnt see the brown haired highschooler, "Where is Mai?"

Monk-san shrugged, "We haven't seen her so I guess she's at home."

Naru frowned, "She should be here, I'll call her and find out why she isn't here." He walkd over to the phone and reached to pick it up but a knock stopped him, "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal a smiling Madoka, "Hey everyone." she noticed the worried looks of Monk-san, Ayako, and John, "What's wrong?"

"Mai isn't here yet and we don't know where she is." John told her worriedly. Madoka blinked at him in surprise but then it was repalced with a wonder look, "Well I just saw Mai but she seemed to be in a hurry." She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, "She asked me to give this to Naru for her."

Naru took the paper and read over it, his face seemed to darken as he read. Whe he finished he crushed the letter in his fist, he turned and walked back to his office. The others stared after him in confusion.

Monk-san jumped up and followed him, "What did the letter say Naru?" Naru didn't answer, he just entered his office and slammed the door, giving his response. The other stood there quietly as they watched Naru storm off, Masako was the first to comment, "I wonder what was in the letter?"

The other shruuged but Madoka looked sadly at Naru's door and walked to it. The others decided that since Naru had secluded himself in his office that they should go home. Madoka looked at the door and knocked softly, she shook her head and went in anyway. She opened to the door to a dark office and looked at the only light sorce inthe room.

Naru was sitting at his desk with his hands braced in front his face looking at the computer screen but Madoka could tell he wasn't reading what was on the computer, "What's wrong Naru, what was in the letter?"

"It is not important," he said coldly, "It does not concern you." He never took his eyes off the computer screen. Madoka didn't say anything, she just stood there expectantly, watcing him with kind eyes.

Naru sighed, "You're not going to leave until I tell you, are you?"

Madoka smiled at him, "You know me to well Naru." He pointed to the crumbled letter on his desk, "That was Mai's letter of regsignation, she doesn't want to work here anymore."

Madoka looked confused but on the inside she knew the reason, "Why doesn't she want to work here anymore."

Naru scoffed, "She said that she had done something, that I wouldn't agree with, to her life and decided to leave before I fired her."

Madoka looked worried, "I hope she's okay, it doesn't sound like her to do things without a good reason." Naruu didn't answer her, he just went back to staring at the screen, "Whatever it is I think Mai will come back one day." She went to the door and started to leave, she hesitated when he spoke to himself softly.

"How do you know I would hate you," he asked himself, "If you don't tell me what it it." The tone of his voice held a hint of sadness that hurt Madoka's heart.

Naru watched as Madoka left his office and closed the door. He picked up the letter and uncrumpled it to re-read it.

--Dear Naru-chan,

Heh, I really don't think I should be allowed to call you that, considering what I'm about to do. This letter is a letter of apology and resignation and it is a painful for me to have to write it. Recent circumstances have forced me to rethink my job position at you company. With this letter I resign as administrative assistant to you and I also do not expect payment for the month seeing as I did not finish the month through.  
AAAhhh! All this formal jargon is making me gag, you know I'm good a this kind of stuff. Well Na-, I mean Kazuya-san I guess this means good-bye. I won't tell you why I'm qutting, you might hate me and tell me how much of an idiot I am. You just don't know how painfule it is to write this letter, I had to re-write it several times because you couldn't read it through the tear stains. But Kazuya-san I only ask for one favor from you, please if I come back one day and you see what I've done to myself, please don't hate me or date the reasons that I used. It's only in my nature to protect those that I love. So with this letter I say good-bye Shibuya Kazuya-san and I hope that we can meet again and at that time I hope to tell you my reason for leaving my job that I loved so much and the man that I have come to love also. Please take care of yourself and don't get into any trouble.

Yours and only yours,

Taniyama Mai--

Naru stared at the piece of paper as if was the most evil object on the face of this planet. he dropped it on his desk and stared at it. 'She just told me that she had to leave to protect something and that it was painful for her to leave the man she loved.' he thought to himself, 'Mai is a complete idiot, she doesn't even know my response to her.'

He stood up from his chair and walked out of his office, his face haunted as if he had seen a madman's ghost. He walked to the front desk where Mai used to sit and give him and everyone else a kind and friendly smile. He looked at the desk sadly, 'Mai please come back.' He felf a pain in his chest and he reached up to clutch at it, 'Please come back before I lose my heart, please!'

----Okay that was probably not any good, oh well if it isn't i can just take it off. Read and Review its the only thing that makes or breaks this story!!!! 


End file.
